


Heartache

by Mnelson101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:24:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnelson101/pseuds/Mnelson101
Summary: I know this is a bit rushed and short. But I want to dedicate this to a really good friend of mine, Katie. Both of us are going through something, and this is one way of dealing with you. Katie if your reading this I love you and we'll get through this.





	Heartache

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a bit rushed and short. But I want to dedicate this to a really good friend of mine, Katie. Both of us are going through something, and this is one way of dealing with you. Katie if your reading this I love you and we'll get through this.

Harry and Draco had been together for 5 years. Or at least they were until Harry had called for time apart. He couldn’t handle being with the Slytherin anymore. He needed time to think.  
“Draco can you come here?” asked Harry who was sitting in the living room  
Draco knew Harry was slipping away. But he couldn’t face what was going to happen next.  
“Sure babe. What is it?” asked Draco   
“I think we need some time apart.” said Harry. He didn’t want to do this at all. But it would maybe strengthen their relationship.   
“Harry no we don’t Don’t you love me?” asked Draco who could feel tears coming to his eyes.  
“I do love you. Which is why we need some time apart. Your more then welcome to stay here, and I can move out. It’s only temporary. I just need time to think about where I want us to go.” said Harry, who could see the pain it was causing Draco. Harry could feel it in his heart as well.   
“But I don’t want you to leave. I’ll leave.” said Draco. Draco had regretted saying that because he doesn’t really have anywhere else to go.  
“No you stay here. I have a place in mind where I can go. I know you can’t find another place.” said Harry as he got up and summoned his suitcase.  
“Your packed already?” asked Draco surprised  
“Yes. I’ve been packed since this morning. Just don’t burn down the house. I love you and it’s only temporary.” said Harry before he walked out the door and apperated to the Burrow. Harry knew he was always welcome there  
Once Harry was gone, Draco had let the flood gates flow. He didn’t know what to do, he didn’t realize he wasn’t alone anymore, when Hermione was soothing Draco.  
“Shhh, It’s going to be ok. I’m here.” said Hermione  
“Hermione? What are you doing here?” asked Draco as he begin to calm done  
“I came to check on you. Plus I had a feeling this was going to happen.” said Hermione as she pulled Draco onto the couch and gave him a box of tissues.  
“But how?” asked Draco as he grabbed a few and blew his nose, and wiped his eyes.  
“I had a feeling. Plus Harry told me.” said Hermione as she began to rubbing tiny circles on Draco’s back  
“Oh. But I don’t understand.” said Draco as he finally began to calm done  
“It’s normal. Ron and I had done it, and we suggested it to Harry. I didn’t think he would go for it. And no you can’t see him yet. Let him come to you. said Hermione as she summoned 2 tea cups and a pit of tea from the kitchen.  
Draco had taken a cup and begin sipping it, feeling a bit better as the warm liquid soothed him.  
While Draco was with Hermione, Harry was settling into the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley had set up the twins old room as a guest room for Harry.   
“Harry dear. Stay as long as you need to. I know how Ron had felt.”said Mrs. Weasley  
“I was a mess mate. But you’ll pull through.” said Ron as he was eating some sort of food.  
“Oh I know. I’m doing this for his own good.” said Harry who sughed and was already missing Draco. Hermione had promised to take care of Draco for him and make sure he didn’t do anything stupid.  
“Come on Harry. Let’s go eat.” said Ron  
“But you were just eating.” said Harry  
“But I want more food.” said Ron  
A few days had passed after Harry had left. Draco had accepted that this was only temporary. But he didn’t take the news well that Hermione was staying there in the mean time.   
“You can’t stay here.” said Draco  
“And why not? Harry asked me to keep an eye on you. And that’s what I’m going to do, wether you like it or not.” said Hermione as she started to bring her bags to the many guest rooms  
“Because I still hate you.” said Draco who knew he was acting childish.  
“No you don’t. Plus I can cook for you.” said Hermione knowing this would win him over. Draco always loved her cooking even if he didn’t admit it.   
“Fine. You win, But you sleep on a separate floor.” said Draco  
“Fair enough. I was heading to my old room anyways.” said Hermione which was true, It was the same room she and Ginny had used when this was the Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix.   
Draco had grown used to having Hermione here. She would cook, and sometimes Draco would offer to help. She let him, because she knew how much Harry wanted him to start helping out.  
“When is Harry coming back?” asked Draco on the 5th night that Harry had left.” said Draco  
“When he’s ready.” said Hermione  
“Oh.” said Draco  
Back at the burrow, Harry was having the same feelings. He wanted to go back home, but he knew he needed more time to think. He loved Draco, but he didn’t know if he wanted to be with him forever. He did get updates from Hermione every few days. Which was putting his mind at ease for now. He would talk to Molly. Harry had left his room, to find Molly in the kitchen with Ginny and to his surprise Fleur.  
“Fleur? What are you doing here?” asked Harry  
“Harry. It’s good to see you.” said Fleur, her french accent has disappeared a bit, but there was a slight hint now and again.   
“It’s good you see you as well. But what are you doing here?” asked Harry again  
“Oh Molly, was telling me about you and Draco, and I thought I could help.” said Fleur  
“Oh that’s sweet oh you. I actually came down to talk about that.” said Harry as he took a seat  
Molly had stopped what she was doing, and had come to join the party at the kitchen table.  
“What is it dear?” asked Molly  
“Did I do the right thing?” asked Harry  
“Oh course you did. This is a sign of a healthy relationship. Everyone needs a break now and then.” said Molly as she took Harry’s hand into hers.  
“Are you sure? I know Draco is going ok. Hermione keeps me updated.” said Harry  
“It is. Me and Bill have done this once before, and our marriage is stronger then ever.” said Fleur  
“Ok, I’ll take your words for it. I think at the end of this week, I’m heading back home. I know what I want know.” said Harry  
“And what’s that dear?” asked Molly  
“I’m gonna ask Draco to marry me.” said Harry  
“Aw Congrats. Here let me give you something.” said Molly before she left for her bedroom. A few minutes later she had come back with a small black box.  
“I want you to have this.” said Molly as she placed the box in Harry’s hand.   
“What is it?” asked Harry  
“Open it.” said Molly  
So Harry did, and found a small diamond ring inside.  
“It was my engagement ring from Arthur. I asked all my kids if they wanted it. They all suggested that you should take it.” said Molly  
“Mrs. Weasley. I can’t take this. It belongs to your family.” said Harry  
“None sense. Ron, and Bill are married. George, Percy, Charlie, and Ginny all declined. They want you to have. In fact Arthur and I want you to have it as well. you’ve been apart of this family since you first came here.” said Molly as she got up and hugged Harry, who’s was like her 8th child.   
“Thank you.” said Harry  
Back at Grimmauld Place, Hermione and Draco were relaxing, when Hermione got a note from Hedwig.   
“Oh hello Hedwig. What you got?” asked Hermione  
“Hoot.” said Hedwig as she stuck her leg out for Hermione to detach the letter  
“What is it?” asked Draco  
Hermione quickly read the letter and wrote back her reply and reattached the letter to Hedwig.  
“It was from Ron. Just saying he miss me.” said Hermione hoping Draco would believe it.  
“Oh, ok. What’s for dinner?” asked Draco whos stomach began to rumbly  
“Leftovers. We should eat them before they go bad.” said Hermione  
“Ok.” said Draco as he went to the kitchen and heated up some food for himself.  
The end of the week has finally come. Harry was finishing his packing when Ron came in.  
“Good luck Harry. I know he’ll say yes.” said Ron  
“Thanks. Now I should go. Draco has been waiting long enough. With Harry finished with his packing. He had apperated home. He found Hermione in the living room reading a book.  
“He’s in the kitchen.” said Hermione not looking up from her book.  
“Thank you for everything.” said Harry as he made his way towards the kitchen  
“Anytime.” said Hermione  
Draco heard the door open but didn’t turn around  
“Hermione, want anything to eat?” asked Draco  
“Well hello to you to.” said Harry as he wrapped his arms around Draco  
“Harry?” said Draco as he turned around in Harrys arms and kissed the living hell out of him.  
“I’ve missed you to. I told you it was only temporary.” said Harry  
“I missed you to. A week went by quick.” said Draco  
“It’s been 3 weeks.” said Harry  
“Oh, Guess Hermione kept me busy.” said Draco  
“Oh she did. Now Draco I have a question to ask you.” said Harry as he got done on one knee  
“Oh Harry what are you doing?” asked Draco as new tears began to fall.  
“Draco Malfoy. I love you so much. Will you do the honor of marrying me?” asked Harry as he opened the ring box  
“Yes!! I’ll marry you Harry Potter.” said Draco as he pulled Harry up and kissed him.  
While they kissed, they hadn’t noticed the cheering from the people who had showed up. When they broke apart, Hermione, Fleur and the Weasley’s were all there.  
“Congrats.” said everyone to the newly engaged couple.  
“It’s about time.” Said Ron  
“Ronald. Shut up.” said Hermione.  
“I love you all. Especially you Draco.” said Harry  
“And I love you to Harry.” said Draco

The End


End file.
